


Many Thanks

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Niles feels guilty for his jealously over Frasier's Sea-Bee nomination (Episode: Sea Bee Jeebies")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 2





	Many Thanks

(Daphne's POV)

When they arrived home, Niles had barely removed his bow tie when Daphne began kissing him softly on the lips. He grinned like a little boy, making her laugh. "What was that for?"

"You look so handsome, Niles Crane. And I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daphne Crane. You look…" He paused, looking her up and down. "You're absolutely breathtaking."

She kissed him again… and again. "Thank you, Niles."

"For what?"

"Oh, a million things. But mainly for taking me to so many wonderful places. Never in a million years did I imagine that I'd be at a party at Bill Gates' house!"

"Nothing but the best for my angel." Niles replied, placing a soft kiss upon her lips. But then his smile disappeared.

"Niles, are you okay?"

"Yes, I-." He paused, staring into her eyes. "Actually, no."

"Well what's wrong? What is it?"

"I'm afraid that I haven't been a very good brother to Frasier."

"Niles, how can you say that? You're a wonderful brother! And Frasier loves you very much."

"Thank you, but I felt terrible that he didn't win a Seabee Award and I'm the one who's been taking way his spotlight!"

"Don't feel bad about being successful, Niles. Frasier understands that."

He lowered his head and nodded. "I know…"

Daphne gently touched the curve of his chin, lifting his gaze to meet hers. "I'm proud of you, Niles. I always have been and I always will be."

They kissed again (and again) until finally (reluctantly) she drew back. "Why don't you go and call your brother? I think you still have some things to talk about."

"But what about you?"

She grinned mischievously. "I'll be upstairs, waiting for you. But take your time. I don't want to come between you and your brother."

"Oh Daphne, you couldn't. In fact, I think I will call Frasier, not only to talk things out but to thank him."

"For what?"

"For bringing you to me."

After a few more kisses she headed upstairs with tears in her eyes. She could hardly wait until he finished his phone call.

THE END


End file.
